Winter Tainted Rose
by moe123
Summary: That's what happens when you take someone off the streets and let them into your home... Right? Rated M for language and future violence.
1. I'm a Boy

**Chapter 1: **

"**I'm a Boy"**

_Tokyo,_ _Japan_

_Shibuya District_

_1:28 pm_

The sun was covered by a swarm of clouds that overcame the entire sky and was dimly lit with a gray color. A girl walked around the crowded, bustling and cold district. It was so cold because it was winter. Although, the girl didn't mind walking around in the cold; in fact, she loved the cold and she absolutely adored winter.

The girl wore a short black ruffled skirt that had a small, single white snowflake on the corner of it. The girl also wore a thick white jacket with gray buttons that were buttoned all the way and also one on each of her wrists from the jacket. Behind the jacket was a big black ribbon that hung down her hips. She had a black turtle neck stick up from the jacket collar. Her hands were covered by her warm black gloves and also had thigh-high black socks with white boots. The girl's long silver hair was in one long braid that was tied at the end with a white ribbon.

"Ah," the girl sighed heavenly after breathing in the chilly air. She absolutely loved how the cold wind seemed to caress her soft skin. How her boots made that lovely crunch as she trekked across the snowy district. She loved everything about winter and how she interacted with winter.

That's when the girl heard small sobs coming from somewhere. _"Crying?"_ the girl thought. _"Who would be crying on such a beautiful day of the most wonderful season?"_ the girl questioned in her mind. "Don't do it Yufu…" the girl said to herself softly.

Curiosity and concern got the better of Yufu as she started to follow the soft sobs until they grew louder and louder. Then, Yufu came across a dark and long alleyway in the district. Yufu slowly walked inside of the alleyway and reached the end to find a girl crying on the floor.

The girl had long, flaming red hair. She wore a top that had long sleeves and was all colored dark blue with lace and strings through the middle. The top also had a pattern of a piano at the collar. The girl also had a matching skirt that was a little over her knees and wore boots that were also dark blue and lace and strings. She had a black choker around her neck and also had a tiny top hat with a short black veil at the top of her head.

The girl looked up at Yufu; her green, almond shaped eyes met with Yufu's gray, wide ones. _"What… a… pretty girl."_ Yufu thought and smiled a little as she held her hand out to the girl. "Do you need any help?" Yufu asked politely in a sweet and soft voice. The girl hesitantly grabbed Yufu's hand and Yufu helped her up from the floor and led her out of the alleyway to the bustling and busy district.

Yufu let go of the girl's hand and gave a small smile. Yufu noticed how tall the girl was. _"Waaah! She's so tall! Well at least taller then me… then again I am pretty short…"_ Yufu thought then realized she hadn't introduced herself."Oh! My name is Sekka Yufu," Yufu introduced herself. The girl stared at Yufu blankly. Yufu waited a little longer until she finally spoke again. "So what's your name?" Yufu asked. The girl kept staring at Yufu and blinked. Yufu sighed slightly then took the girl's hand into hers. "It's okay! You don't have to tell me but maybe we should get out of the cold to warm you up! We can take the train…" Yufu said cheerily and began walking with the girl.

_Tokyo, Japan_

_Sekka Yufu's House_

_2:56 pm_

The girl sat on a soft, beige, and warm couch and yawned a big loud yawn before Yufu came into the room with a tray that had two cups of hot chocolate. Yufu put the tray down on the coffee table in front of the girl and then sat next to her. "Be careful it's-" Yufu was interrupted mid-sentence as the girl grabbed one of the cups and pressed her lips to the cup to take a sip then let out a loud yelp when the liquid touched her lips and burned them. Yufu took the cup from the girl and put it back on the tray. "I was going to say it was hot!" Yufu scolded the girl who grumpily looked away while covering her mouth.

Yufu sighed. "Let me see how bad it is," Yufu leaned closer to the girl while grabbing her arms and tugging them away from her mouth. Yufu's gray eyes widened a little when she saw the red and swollen burn across the girl's lips. "I'll go get some ice, I'll be right back," Yufu said as she left the room once more and went back into the kitchen. The girl sighed and slipped off her boots and opened the drawers from the coffee table and found a pencil and paper then took both out. The girl wrote something on the paper then put the pencil down and laid back on the couch and slowly closed her eyes before letting out a soft yawn.

Yufu came back into the room while holding an ice pack in one hand and saw the girl asleep on the couch. Yufu sighed and noticed the note on the coffee table. Yufu drew closer to the coffee table and knelt down beside it on the opposite side of the girl. Yufu put down the ice pack before holding up the note and reading what it said. It said:

"_My name is Namine Ritsu and I'll be staying with you for a while whether you like it or not. That's what happens when you take someone off the streets and let them into your home. Nice place by the way. I hope we have a lot of fun… Oh, and… I'm a __**boy**__!"_

Yufu re-read the note over and over again. She was completely baffled at the last sentence. "A… b-boy…" Yufu whispered to herself nervously. Yufu looked at Ritsu. _"But he could pass off as a girl!" _Yufu thought. Yufu kept looking back and forth from the note and from Ritsu. _"Wait!"_ Yufu thought as her eyes fixated on Ritsu's breasts. _"Is he wearing a padded bra?"_ Yufu thought and got up from kneeling after putting the note down on the coffee table.

Yufu knelt down in front of the couch where Ritsu was laying on. Slowly, Yufu reached her hand out to Ritsu to touch one of his breasts. Yufu's eyes widened in shock once Ritsu sat up quickly and grabbed Yufu's wrist and pulled her up right in front of his face. Yufu's heart pounded against her chest wildly as Ritsu gave her a questioning look.

"Y-you have b-boobs? B-but you're a… boy?" Yufu asked shakily and nervously. Ritsu stared into her eyes and sighed slightly in irritation. "I don't have boobs you dumb ass!" Ritsu yelled in a deep, smooth voice as he let go of his tight grip on Yufu's wrist. Yufu rubbed her wrist with her other hand as she sat on the floor in front of him. _"His voice is deep, but… it sounds like a woman's voice," _Yufu thought. "Oh… Then why do you have-" Yufu was interrupted mid-sentence by Ritsu saying, "None of your business!" Ritsu glared down at Yufu.

Yufu stood up. "Well then, I'll be going upstairs to my room if you need me okay?" Yufu said with a gentle voice then smiled before she left. "Wait." Ritsu said. Yufu stopped before walking up the stairs and turned to Ritsu. "Yes?" Yufu asked. Ritsu's face was flushed red as he stared at Yufu with a small pout. "Where's my room?" Ritsu asked rudely but in a nervous tone.

Yufu stared at Ritsu blankly then turned away from facing him. "HEY! Don't turn away from me! You still have to…" Yufu tuned out Ritsu's yelling and ignored him while she thought to herself. _"CRAP! I didn't plan this out! Where is he going to sleep?" _Yufu was trying to remember if she had any guest rooms.

Yufu turned back to Ritsu with a goofy grin. "It's upstairs! Your room is upstairs!" Yufu said then laughed nervously. Ritsu stopped his rambling then got up from the couch and walked past Yufu and up the stairs. Yufu followed Ritsu up the stairs and saw him standing still at the hallway.

Yufu stood next to Ritsu and waved a hand in front of him. "Are you alright?" Yufu asked. Ritsu sighed then slapped Yufu's hand away hard. Yufu rubbed her hand. "Ouch…" Yufu whispered softly. "You only have three rooms up here…?" Ritsu asked angrily. Yufu nodded slowly, answering yes. _"How can she live in such a small place?"_ Ritsu thought as he clenched his fists then let out a sigh.

"How many bedrooms?" Ritsu asked in a voice that was holding back anger and impatience. Yufu gulped. "Um… only one…" Yufu said gently and guiltily. Ritsu sighed once more and unclenched his fists.

"I could sleep downstairs!" Yufu piped up nervously. Ritsu looked over at her blankly. "No, I'll just sleep downstairs…" Ritsu said while facing away from Yufu. "Besides, your couch is comfortable enough." Ritsu stated.

Yufu blinked at him. _"Is he… trying to be nice to me?"_ Yufu thought then smiled slightly. "Thank you!" Yufu said cheerily while bowing. Ritsu looked over at her with a flushed face while rubbing the back of his head. "Whatever, just make sure I get nice blankets and pillows!" Ritsu said loudly. Yufu stood back up from bowing then smiled politely. "Alright," Yufu said gently while she blushed a soft pink. Ritsu flushed more. "Wipe that dumb smile off your face! I'm hungry! I'm going downstairs and you better make me something to eat!" Ritsu said rudely as he walked back downstairs with Yufu at his heels.

Ritsu plopped down on the couch while crossing his arms. "I'm waiting!" Ritsu said impatiently. "Oh! Right, I'll be right back," Yufu said with a smile as she walked into the kitchen.

As Yufu prepared the leek stew, she could only think of what will happen the next day. She felt excited, although she wasn't too happy about Ritsu bossing her around. Well, not really him bossing her around but more how he was rude about it. Yufu knew it was part of Ritsu's nature though. She could tell it was his personality, so she would learn to accept it.

Yufu leaned against the countertop as the leek stew cooked in the pot. _"I want to know more about Ritsu,"_ Yufu thought. _"He seems interesting, but…"_ Yufu's thought trailed off as her stomach grumbled. Her stomach grumbled loudly, not in hunger but in doubt. Yufu knew that Ritsu would bring trouble. Little did she know, it was going to be one wild ride.

**Author's note:**

**Well, that was quite hard to write! xD I hope you enjoyed and if you didn't then oh well!  
>Sorry for any OOC-ness! Please reveiw and tell me what you thought about it! ^-^<strong>

**Advice will be grately appreciated... Thank You! :)**


	2. Typical Sunday?

**Chapter 2: **

**Typical Sunday?**

_Tokyo,_ _Japan_

_Sekka Yufu's House_

_8:13 am_

Sekka Yufu's patience can only last for so long. Namine Ritsu, who kept complaining and complaining and complaining, kept pushing Yufu's patience for him to the limit that day.

"This tastes weird! Make something else for breakfast!" Ritsu yelled loudly before throwing the cold, untouched plate of food on the floor. Yufu was standing there, wearing her pajamas which had a snowflake print with a gray apron over it that had a big white tree on it. Yufu sighed in slight irritation before fixing her braid and picking up the food and plate off the floor and standing in front of Ritsu with an expression that seemed to hold back anger.

"Aw, is princess Yufu mad?" Ritsu said sarcastically in a mocking voice. Yufu looked at Ritsu with a goofy grin then laughed. Ritsu stared at her, confused. "What's so funny?" Ritsu said in a frustrated tone. Yufu wisped a tear away from her eye. "Oh, nothing…" Yufu said with a big smile. _"I'm surprised… He actually paid attention to my emotion!" _Yufu thought then giggled a little.

"Hey, make some breakfast already! I'm starving! Do you want me to die of malnutrition?" Ritsu said impatiently and childishly. "Well, what do you want to eat?" Yufu asked. Ritsu was silent and opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. Yufu waited in silence. "Um, let's just skip breakfast today…" Ritsu said shyly while facing away from Yufu at the dining table.

Yufu tilted her head in confusion. "Alright," Yufu said softly before heading into the kitchen and washing the dishes. _"Thank God I have carpet in the dining room instead of tile!" _Yufu thought while scrubbing rigorously at the plate. Yufu stopped scrubbing momentarily to think about how Ritsu seemed to act a bit strange but wasn't expecting what happened next.

_THUNK! _

_THUNK!_

Yufu rinsed the plate, put it away, took off her apron and threw it on the counter before she left the rest of the dishes in the sink and walked out of the kitchen; only to find Ritsu undressing. Yufu's eyes widened in shock as she flushed red and turned to leave but tripped and fell face first on the floor. "O-Ouch…" Yufu whined while trying to get back up.

Ritsu turned to see Yufu. "What the hell did you do?" Ritsu yelled angrily while walking over to Yufu. Yufu was rubbing her forehead and not paying attention as she stood back up. "You stupid girl!" Ritsu yelled into Yufu's ear. Yufu cringed. "Don't yell so loud please…" Yufu said before seeing that Ritsu was shirtless.

Yufu flushed while she tried to push Ritsu away. "Ah! Put on a shirt!" Yufu yelled out nervously while looking away from him. "You're such a sissy!" Ritsu said while grabbing both of Yufu's wrists and getting closer to her to back her against the wall, which she did. Yufu looked back at Ritsu who was holding her wrists tightly. Yufu turned pale before blurting out ,"Eek! Your boobs are gone!"

Ritsu sighed in irritation and anger. "I said, I **don't **have boobs… idiot…" Ritsu said before closing in on Yufu. _"Ehhhhhh?" _Yufu thought in her head nervously before blushing a soft pink. "What are you-" Yufu was cut off mid-sentence by Ritsu breathing against her ear. Yufu felt chills go down her back and felt like upchucking the butterflies in her stomach.

"You need to buy me clothes," Ritsu whispered against Yufu's ear then pulled back and walked back to where he threw his top and picked it up. Yufu's knees buckled and she sat down on the carpeted floor while pulling her knees to her chest. _"Why'd he have to do that?"_ Yufu thought while pouting.

"Well, I'll be bored for about an hour," Ritsu sighed loudly. "Huh?" Yufu turned to Ritsu. "When you're gone off buying me clothes, it'll take you about an hour right?" Ritsu said bluntly. "Oh, you aren't going to accompany me?" Yufu asked while standing up. "Nope." Ritsu stated while walking out the dining room and going to the living room to lay on the couch. "Alright, um, I'll go get ready," Yufu said as she walked out of the dining room as well and trudged up the stairs.

Yufu came back down the stairs wearing a plain black skirt that was a little above her knees and a long sleeve black shirt with a sleeveless white sweater over. Yufu wore thigh-high white socks that had a black outline and wore black shoes.

Yufu was carrying a blanket and went over to Ritsu. "Here," Yufu said before unfolding the blanket and placing it over Ritsu. "What am I supposed to do with this?" Ritsu asked while holding the blanket off from himself. "It gets cold in here real easily and I don't want you to be using the heater while I'm gone," Yufu said while walking around the couch to the coffee table.

"Why?" Ritsu asked, angry that he couldn't use the heater. "I'm not rich, you're lucky I'm buying you clothes, I don't even buy clothes for myself," Yufu said as she opened the drawer of the coffee table and snatched the keys then closed the drawer while walking toward the door. "Wait." Ritsu said before Yufu opened the door.

Yufu turned around to face him. "What is it?" Yufu asked. "Buy me some chocolate crisps too," Ritsu said bluntly while yawning. "By the time I wake up you need to be here," Ritsu said sleepily. Yufu was silent as she turned back around and headed out the door.

_Tokyo, Japan_

_Shibuya District_

_9:02 am_

Yufu walked through the bustling district while holding shopping bags filled with clothes. Yufu sighed as she checked if she missed anything. "The snacks…" Yufu whispered to herself and walked into the nearest convenience store.

"Yufu!" an aqua haired girl hugged Yufu in greeting. "What a nice coincidence!" the aqua haired girl said with a smile. "Oh, it's you… " Yufu said with the same smile. The aqua haired girl pouted. "I haven't seen you in **months** and that's all you can say?" the aqua haired girl said with a disappointed tone. Yufu sighed slightly then gave an even wider smile. "It's really good to see you again, Sayu." Yufu said and gave the hurt girl a comforting hug.

Sayu had gone off for six months to do some overseas modeling. Nothing big really, a few photo shoots here and there and a commercial every now and then. Sayu was Yufu's childhood friend. Although, she was as good a rival as a friend to her.

Sayu fixed her short, black and white Chinese-styled dress while smiling politely. "What are you doing here Sayu?" Yufu asked curiously. "I'm helping out my godparents run the shop," Sayu said. "Oh, that's so nice of you!" Yufu said appraisingly. Sayu nodded which made the bun she put her aqua hair into under her right ear bounce.

Yufu was searching in the shop for the chocolate crisps and found a whole aisle filled with them in many different flavors. While Yufu was debating in her head what to get, Sayu piped up in a sorrowful tone, "I heard about what happened to your mother a month ago… I'm so sorry…" Yufu turned to face Sayu. "Ah, that. It's fine, really. My mother… lived a happy life, as short as it was, she was happy" Yufu said cheerily and picked three different boxes of chocolate crisps; milk chocolate, dark chocolate, and white chocolate.

"Can I pay for these?" Yufu asked. Sayu looked up and nodded while going behind the counter and checking out the chocolate crisps. "300 yen," Sayu said. Yufu handed the money to Sayu who gave the plastic bag filled with goodies to Yufu. "I really am sorry for what happened. Your mother was such a good person, it's still hard to believe that she's gone," Sayu said. Yufu smiled slightly. "Well, I should get going," Yufu said and started to walk out the store. "See you in school tomorrow?" Sayu called after her. Yufu stopped and turned around. "Yes, and a friend of mine too," Yufu said with a smile and waved goodbye before she left out the convenience store. _"Hopefully, Ritsu will hear me out…" _Yufu thought in doubt.

_Tokyo, Japan_

_Sekka Yufu's House_

_10:16 am_

Yufu walked into the house only to hear a loud, "You're late, idiot!" Yufu saw Ritsu crossing his arms in front of her with the blanket wrapped around him. "I'm sorry!" Yufu said and bowed apologetically. "Whatever, did you get me my chocolate crisps?" Ritsu asked rudely and impatiently. Yufu nodded and handed him the bag filled with the snacks. Ritsu snatched it away harshly from her grasp and plopped down on the couch while opening a box.

Yufu set down the rest of the bags next to the couch. "This is your clothes," Yufu said before plopping down on the couch next to Ritsu. Ritsu chomped on a fresh chocolate crisp while looking over at her. "What do you want?" Ritsu asked rudely with a mouth full. "I need to talk to you about something…" Yufu said softly. "What is it?" Ritsu asked before chomping on another chocolate crisp. "Well…" Yufu trailed off.

"School?" Ritsu asked as he reached into the half empty box of chocolate crisps. "Yeah, have you ever gone to school?" Yufu asked. "Of course I have, you douche! Just… not recently," Ritsu said. "So then, are you willing to enroll into my high school?" Yufu asked. Ritsu chomped on another chocolate crisp and swallowed before saying, "Sure." Yufu smiled a bright smile. "Alright!" Yufu said happily and smiled cheerily. Ritsu frowned while blushing slightly. "Wipe that retarded grin off your face!" Ritsu yelled.

Yufu couldn't wait for Ritsu to go to her school. She wondered how he might act around her friends. Then, Yufu realized the problem about Ritsu coming to school. He was going to have an important decision; was he going to wear the girls' uniform, or the boys' uniform?

Yufu paled a little as Ritsu ranted off on how dumb it was for her to smile. _"What a Sunday…" _Yufu thought then sighed in complete exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

**So what did you think of it? I thought this chapter was pretty boring! D: **

** But either way, please reveiw! ^-^**

**Thank You! ;D**


	3. An Assignment

**Chapter 3: **

**An Assignment**

_Tokyo, Japan_

_Sekka Yufu's House_

_7:12 am_

Yufu was running around the house in her school uniform. Ritsu was sitting on the couch watching the television. "Ritsu! Do you remember where I put my keys? And my socks? And my shoes? And everything that I can't find! Ack! I have to be more responsible!" Yufu yelled as she ran past him many times. Ritsu sighed in irritation before yelling out, "Would you shut up! I'm **trying **to watch some TV here!"

"Oh, I'm-" before Yufu could apologize as she ran past him, barefoot, she slipped and fell face first on the hard wooden floor. "O-Ouch…" Yufu said as she sat up while rubbing her forehead. Ritsu looked over at her and rolled his eyes. "Stupid girl…" Ritsu muttered to himself before turning back to watch the television.

Yufu stood back up as fast as she could and ran into the kitchen to make herself a bento to take to school. "Oh! Ritsu get ready! You have to come to register into the school!" Yufu yelled as she hastily prepared her bland lunch.

Ritsu groaned immaturely. "Can't you just go register for me?" Ritsu whined as Yufu speed-walked past him to find her socks an shoes. Yufu came back wearing her thigh-high dark blue school socks and stopped in front of Ritsu. "Err, I need to ask you something…" Yufu said nervously. Ritsu yawned while saying, "Ask away."

"Are you going to wear the girls' uniform or the boys' uniform?" Yufu asked. Ritsu looked at her in disbelief. "That's a stupid question! The boys' uniform, of course!" Ritsu said while looking back at the television in irritation. Yufu blinked a few times before running back into the kitchen and yelling to Ritsu, "Start getting ready!" Ritsu whined irritably as he got up to dress into some boy clothes.

_Tokyo, Japan_

_Local High School_

_8:15 am_

Yufu was talking to the office woman while Ritsu was sitting impatiently in a chair. He squirmed around while crossing his arms. _"I feel so uncomfortable wearing these clothes…"_ Ritsu thought as he looked down at his boyish attire.

Yufu said goodbye to the office lady as she walked back to Ritsu who was nervously playing around with the end of his hair that was tied back in a low ponytail like the first-year school counselor, Haku.

Ritsu got up from his chair quickly to see Yufu walking up to him, holding a load of paperwork in her arms. Yufu smiled at Ritsu when she reached him. "Well, you'll be starting school tomorrow alright?" Yufu said. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, let's just go home already!" Ritsu said impatiently. "Not yet, we still have to get your uniform, remember?" Yufu reminded Ritsu. Ritsu grumbled angrily, he was anxious to go back to what he called home.

Ritsu was holding the boys' school uniform in his hands while he was walking along the hallway with Yufu. Yufu and Ritsu stopped at before they left out the main entrance. "Well, this is as far as I can go," Yufu said thoughtfully while rubbing the back of her head with a smile. "What?" Ritsu burst out.

"I still have to attend school today! Oh, but maybe you could walk to the park to wait for me since you probably don't know how to use the train system. It's just a block or two from here-" Yufu was interrupted from her worried ranting by Ritsu saying, "Shut up! I can take the train!" Yufu blinked as Ritsu angrily walked out the door. Yufu sighed and walked off to her class.

_Tokyo, Japan_

_Local Park_

_2:04 pm_

Ritsu sat at a park bench while crossing his arms impatiently. "Stupid girl… making me wait for her…" he mumbled to himself. Ritsu sighed. _"Stupid Yufu… Why do you always let me boss you around?… Stick up for yourself every once in a while…"_ Ritsu thought while fidgeting with his fingers nervously.

Ritsu decided to take a nap and he laid back on the bench. Ritsu sighed while he looked up at the cloudy and gray sky. "Brrr.." Ritsu rubbed his arms. _"Man, It's cold!" _Ritsu thought while zipping up his thin sweater. _"Gah! How can guys survive with these thin sweaters they always wear?" _Ritsu was frustrated and he turned over to lay on his side.

"Ritsu?" Ritsu heard someone call out his name and his eyes widened while he sat up quickly to see Yufu accompanied by three other people. A girl with aqua-colored hair, a boy with blue hair that had white highlights, and another boy with black hair that was in a loose braid; all of them wearing the school uniform. "Hey, Yufu, this is the friend you kept talking about?" the aqua-colored hair girl questioned. Yufu laughed nervously.

"Um, Ritsu this is Yurika Sayu!" Yufu introduce Ritsu to Sayu, the aqua haired beauty. "This is Keine Ron," Yufu introduced the boy with the long black braided hair who was looking around the park, clearly uninterested. "And, err, this is Matsudappoiyo!" Yufu said while gesturing to the boy with blue hair and white highlights who was yawning nonchalantly.

Sayu laughed a little as she poked at Ritsu's cheek. "Hey, he's pretty cute!" Sayu said with a devious grin. Ritsu flushed while slapping Sayu's hand away angrily. "Shut up!" Ritsu yelled. Yufu smiled nervously at Sayu while looking back at Ritsu and mouthing the words, "I'm so sorry!" Ritsu sighed in irritation.

"So you're Namine Ritsu?" Matsudappoiyo asked bluntly as if he didn't really care. Ritsu looked over at him. "Yeah, what of it?" Ritsu retorted. Matsudappoiyo gave a small laugh that made him look like one of those vaudeville villains on TV who were about to burst out in evil laughter. "Yufu kept ranting on and on about you. I would think you'd be a _little _interesting," Matsudappoiyo said with a yawn. Ritsu frowned and grabbed a rock off the floor and threw it at Matsudappoiyo's head.

The rock hit Matsudappoiyo in the head and fell to the floor. Matsudappoiyo turned to look at Ritsu with an evil glare. "Why you little…" Matsudappoiyo said as he walked up and grabbed Ritsu by the neck of his shirt. Ritsu pushed Matsudappoiyo away and dusted off where Matsudappoiyo was clenching at. "Now, now. As Yufu's friend I thought you'd be a_ little_ polite." Ritsu said with a smug grin. "Grr, you damn hypocrite!" Matsudappoiyo growled in anger.

Sayu looked over at Yufu. "Well, they seem to be getting on good," Sayu said while looking back at the two boys yelling nasty, mean remarks at each other. Yufu face palmed. "Err, I swear… those two…" Yufu murmured to herself. Everyone stopped what they were doing to hear someone clap their hands together once. They all turned to see Ron with a blunt and bored expression on his face.

"Now, you two," Ron said as he pointed a finger at Ritsu and Matsudappoiyo. Ritsu and Matsudappoiyo stared at Ron questioningly. Ron smiled while saying, "I know… you two are both in love but you can't be acting like such brutes in front of miss Yufu just because of love at first sight, you know?" Ritsu and Matsudappoiyo both flushed with anger and yelled angrily in unison to Ron, "Shut up! He started it!" Yufu face palmed, again.

_Tokyo, Japan_

_Sekka Yufu's House_

_8:03 pm_

Yufu waved goodbye to her friends from under the doorframe then closed the door as she walked back inside the warm and comfortable house. Ritsu sat at the couch with bandages on his arms, chest, and face. He had gotten into a fight with Matsudappoiyo, literally. Yufu had to bandage both of them up back at her house.

Yufu sighed while she sat on the couch next to Ritsu. Ritsu was silent while crossing his arms. "Your friends are stupid! Maybe even stupider than you!… If that's possible!" Ritsu said angrily with a pout. Yufu was silent until Ritsu finished with his ranting.

"Please…" Yufu murmured. "Huh?" Ritsu said softly while turning to see Yufu with a solemn expression. Yufu took in a breath before saying, "Please, try to be nice to them and… get to know them better?" Yufu pleaded. Ritsu was silent as Yufu continued on. "I know you may not like them now but… they'll grow on you, I promise! I just really hope you can give them another chance… and to learn to love them like a family… like I do…" Yufu said softly.

Ritsu blushed slightly while turning away from facing Yufu and saying, "Alright…" Yufu looked up, wide-eyed. "W-What?" Yufu asked quickly with shock. "I said, alright," Ritsu said nervously. "I'll get to know your friends… and I'm sure that… they **will** grow on me…" Ritsu said while looking back to glance at Yufu who smiled with joy.

"Oh, thank you! I'm so happy!" Yufu said cheerily while grinning. Ritsu turned away quickly while flushing a bright red. "W-Whatever! Just make some dinner already! I'm starving here!" Ritsu yelled out. Yufu laughed and got up from sitting while going into the kitchen and yelling out cheerfully, "Alright!" Ritsu turned to watch some television while thinking, _"That stupid girl… can be cute sometimes…"_

_Tokyo, Japan_

_Yokota Airbase_

_9:17 pm_

The airplane took off as the general looked at it from the window in the comfort of his office. The general sighed while looking at the airplane fly off in the distance and turned his chair back to his computer that sat at his desk. The general continued his feverish typing.

The general was a rugged man who's hair was gray with black streaks still in it. He wore a professional military uniform. He was anxious for the colonel to get to his office and to tell the colonel his mission.

The general looked up from his furious typing to see the colonel come in with his partner. _"Of course…"_ the general thought and sighed. _"Those two are inseparable."_ The general got up from his chair and the colonel and his partner saluted him.

The colonel was a handsome young man who was twenty-one years old. He had his short sandy brown hair tied back into a small ponytail. He had goggles hanging around his neck and wore the military uniform with a badge that showed he was the colonel.

The colonel's partner was a young teenage girl that was sixteen years old. She had her red hair in two ponytails that were so curly, people would mistake them for drills. She constantly was eating French bread none stop but this time she was serious about the mission that was to be assigned that she didn't even hold any bread in her hands when she came into the general's office.

The general nodded his head and sat back down. "Kaiga Shin," the general addressed the colonel. "And Kasane Teto…" the general trailed off after addressing the colonel's partner. "You two will go on a dangerous mission and I won't guarantee you will both come back alive," the general paused to look at both of them before continuing on. "You both will have to retrieve our artificially-made human… Namine Ritsu," the general said the name with some edge of anger in his voice.

Shin and Teto both nodded while saying in unison, "Sir, yes, Sir!" The general shooed them away after they saluted goodbye and he went to go face the window once more. _"Namine Ritsu… he is dangerous in the wrong hands and if one of our enemies gets a hold on him…"_ the general shuddered, not wanting to think of the chaos it could bring.

Teto and Shin walked along the hallway of the military base. "Well, it seems we have to retrieve our most valuable weapon…" Teto trailed off with a slight smile. Shin sighed. "This will be one long and hard mission…" Shin said in a whiney tone. Teto laughed while they walked into the military cafeteria to get herself some French bread.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry! I've been busy! :T But errr... tell me what you think of it mmkay?**


End file.
